Ulangan Tengah Semester
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Fic humor pertama. Sekali-kali pingin bikin slight USUK, dan isi cerita sesuai judulnya. Rate T untuk kata-kata mutiara yang terselip. AU.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Alfred duduk di sebelah seorang kakak kelas beralis tebal yang kelihatannya tak bersahabat. Tetapi ternyata, nasib teman-temannya lebih malang lagi, meski banyak pula yang sangat beruntung._

A/N

_Apa kabar Kakak-Kakak kelas sembilan? Gimana ujiannya? -apa urusannya? Dalam _fic _ini, saya hanya ingin berbagi masa-masa SMP yang indah dalam sudut pandang lain dan gaya (sangat) berlebihan. _Fic _humor pertama, semoga bisa (sedikit) menghibur. Nggak suka, jangan baca, tahan _flame _Anda dan gunakan untuk membakar sate padang buatan Nesia. _

Selamat Membaca!

"Yah..." Alfred menggumam kecewa ketika ia mengetahui dengan siapa ia satu kelas selama seminggu menempuh ujian ini. Ya, Gakuen Hetalia memang agak berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya –terutama pengaturan tempat duduk saat ujian yang benar-benar diacak. Jangan heran bila kamu yang bernomor absen 35 ternyata tak sekelas dengan nomor absen 34 atau 36, atau dalam kelasmu ada lebih dari lima orang bernomor absen sama (tentu dari kelas yang berbeda). Kejutan seperti ini sudah biasa di sekolah ini.

"Alfred, kau duduk di sini," kata Vash, menunjuk sebuah bangku di baris paling belakang deret kedua dari pintu.

"Wah, kita berdekatan, nih!" kata Alfred riang sambil duduk di tempatnya (yang ternyata sudah ditempeli lembar legitimasi), "Mohon bantuannya, ya!" yang dimintai tolong malah mengeluarkan tatapan galak –dan sebagai tambahan, sebuah jari tengah yang mengacung.

"Ahm... Omong-omong, kakak kelas kita di sini siapa saja?" Alfred mengalihkan pembicaraan agar mata hijau mengerikan itu tak menatapnya lagi. Saat itu juga, bel berbunyi –dan masuklah segerombolan kakak kelas dengan penampilan yang cukup 'beragam'.

"Aduh, habis sudah kita," bisik Toris ketakutan di kursinya.

Ada Ludwig yang terkenal karena ketegasannya, Roderich yang selalu mendapat predikat juara umum setiap tahunnya, Heracles yang biasanya tidur tapi nilai-nilainya luar biasa, Francis yang terkenal karena perilakunya, Ivan yang menyembunyikan jiwa sadis di balik senyumnya, dan Arthur yang tidak terlihat bersahabat samasekali. Belum lagi kakak kelas lainnya yang tak kalah mengerikan bagi siswa kelas satu seperti Alfred, Vash, Sey, Yao, dan Trio Baltik, tentu saja.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi, da," bisik Ivan riang sambil duduk di sebelah Toris –yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

_Mati aku,_ pikirnya, dan dua temannya. Raivis dan Eduard mulai komat-kamit membaca doa penangkal setan.

Suasana ujian mendadak lebih mengerikan lagi ketika dua orang pengawas memasuki kelas.

"Berdoa menurut agama masing-masing," seorang pengawas bertampang ramah dan berambut pirang pendek memulai hari pertama ujian ini dengan baik (menurut siswa kelas satu). Sedangkan pengawas satunya –yang berkumis 'sedikit' berbentuk persegi menatap seluruh siswa dengan pandangan penuh teror. Pengawas pria itu kelihatannya sangat curiga dengan semua orang di kelas ini.

"Kak, mereka siapa?" Feli berbisik kepada Ludwig, kakak kelasnya yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Eh..." Ludwig kelihatannya senang mendapatkan adik kelas yang bersahabat, "Yang bawa salib itu Madam Jeanne, guru Bahasa Perancis. Yang bapak-bapak itu, emm... Mr. Hitler, kalau tidak salah. Guru kimia," jawab Ludwig beramah tamah (baca : caper #authordikeroyokfans) kepada Feliciano.

"Heh kamu, pirang! Yang di sebelah rambut cokelat bertampang bego!" mendadak si guru kimia berkata keras tanpa menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, "Kalau mau PDKT, pas istirahat saja nanti!"

Kalimat itu disambut oleh sorakan mengejek dari siswa kelas dua dan tiga. Madam Jeanne yang ramah berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan lembut sambil membagikan lembar jawaban komputer. Namun, guru berlidah tajam itu kembali berkata keras dari kursinya.

"Kenapa ketawa? Memangnya lucu? Sampah masyarakat seperti kalianlah yang membuat bumi kita ini semakin kotor, huh! Eh, banci," lanjutnya sambil menatap Francis tajam, "Kalau tidak kau potong juga rambutmu yang mengganggu itu –akan kupotong sendiri dengan model yang sama seperti kumisku!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menyeringai simpel. Baginya, semakin banyak guru mengejarnya, semakin seru hidup ini. Sayangnya, seringai itu tertangkap oleh mata si guru yang segera menghampirinya.

"Pulang sekolah, ruangan konseling! Aku punya urusan denganmu!" katanya sambil menarik rambut pirang bergelombang Francis.

"LEPASKAN! Kau tidak tahu berapa kali lipat rambutku lebih berharga daripada kumismu yang abnormal itu!" Francis menjerit kasar sambil melompat ke meja dan menghindarkan rambutnya dari tangan Mr. Hitler. Siswa di ruangan hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kejadian dramatis itu (beberapa diantaranya malah sudah terbahak-bahak hingga berkali-kali ke toilet). Guru dihadapannya hanya bisa merengut kesal sementara Madam Jeanne memanggilnya dengan ramah sambil membagikan lembar soal ke barisan Francis (yang kembali duduk tenang).

"Pak, jangan terlalu keras begitu," katanya, "Semua orang berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih lembut. Tolong bagikan sementara aku mencontohkannya padamu," dia menyerahkan soal-soal kepada Mr. Hitler dan duduk di atas meja Francis dengan santai. Rok pendek yang ia pakai mulai membuat darah Francis berdesir.

"Francis Bonnefoy, 3-B, 'kan?" tanyanya ramah. Francis mengangguk, guru bahasa itu mendekati wajahnya dan memainkan dasi Francis perlahan. Murid laki-laki mulai berbisik iri karena Madam Jeanne D' Arc (22 tahun) yang masih single dan merupakan idola mereka semua (A/N : HALAAAAH! #disamberpetir) ternyata lebih memilih murid nakal untuk digoda!

"Nilai Bahasa Perancismu bagus-bagus," katanya lembut sambil terus memutar-mutar dasinya. Baik siswa maupun siswi mulai menyoraki lagi dengan riang sementara Francis mengedipkan sebelah matanya (entah untuk sang guru atau teman-temannya). Pak Hitler sedang ke luar mencari kesabaran yang tersisa, kapan lagi bisa terhibur, coba?

"French kiss, french kiss..." bisik Roderich penuh harap yang telah beberapa minggu menahan dirinya dari segala media yang biasanya merupakan sarana kehidupannya sehari-hari. Vash yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil mengabaikan panggilan Sey yang ingin bertanya soal nomor sepuluh.

"TAPI NILAI KIMIA, AKHLAK, DAN MATEMATIKAMU DI BAWAH NOL, TAHU!" teriak Jeanne sambil menarik tiba-tiba dasi Francis hingga dia tercekik sungguhan.

"EKHH!" selagi si murid malang tersentak, teman-temannya diam membatu –termasuk Roderich, tentu. Pengecualian untuk Heracles yang baru selesai berdoa kepada Dewi Athena agar dilindungi (selama dia tidur).

"KALAU NILAIMU KALI INI MASIH JAUH DI BAWAH STANDAR, LOMPAT SANA DARI MENARA EIFFEL!" lanjut guru idola itu sambil melemparkan lembar soal dan jawaban Francis ke wajahnya dengan keras. Dia kembali ke kursi guru dan menggebrak mejanya tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu apa lagi kalian? Ujian sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu!" mendadak, terdengar suara gaduh tangan yang mengambil pensil atau penjepit besi yang ada di bagian atas papan jalan (A/N : itu lho, alas untuk mengerjakan di LJK), juga suara kertas yang dibulak-balik. Kelas satu mengerjakan soal matematika, kelas dua fisika, sedangkan kelas tiga geografi.

Alfred menjerit keras dalam hatinya –melihat betapa sulitnya soal-soal di lembarnya.

_SOAL MACAM APA, nih? _Jerit Alfred sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

_Busyeeeet... Ini 'kan harusnya bab selanjutnya! Aku 'kan belum belajar phytagoras! Apalagi bangun ruang, rumusnya kelupaan semua, lagi! Mati, deh! _Dengan putus asa Alfred membolak-balik lembar soal itu, berharap menemukan soal yang mudah baginya. Ketika ia menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, mendadak ia terkejut setengah hidup melihat kelakuan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Heracles nyontek sambil tidur. Dalam mimpinya, dia bertemu Albert Einstein yang mengajarinya teori relativitas nyontek anti ketahuan. Sebagai konsekuensinya, air liurnya meleleh ke mana-mana –bahkan membanjiri lembar jawabannya. Alfred terkikik melihat pemandangan ini –namun mendadak iri terhadap Feli (siswa kelas satu yang duduk di depannya) yang kini tengah melahap pastanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Rasa penasaran Alfred mengenai lembar jawaban Feli terjawab dengan jelas, bahwa sekarang Kak Ludwig tengah mengisi setengah dari lembar jawaban Feli dengan rajin.

_SIALAN! _Jerit Alfred dan teman-teman seangkatannya yang melihat pemandangan itu.

Alfred mulai berpikir untuk meminta pertolongan dari Kak Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya –namun mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya Arthur terlalu sibuk dengan lembar soal fisikanya.

_Ya Tuhan... Kenapa nasibku begini sih? _Alfred meratap dalam benaknya sambil menjedukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke mejanya. Padahal, yang bernasib lebih sial darinya adalah Trio Baltik yang kini tengah merinding ketakutan akibat teror dari 'Kak' Ivan.

"Kok tak ada yang menyontek, da?" tanyanya manis, "padahal, bila salah satu saja dari kalian menyontek, maka kalian bertiga akan menjadi bawahanku untuk selamanya, lho."

_Kalau ancamannya seperti itu, siapa yang berani nyontek? _Raivis bertanya dalam hati –yang dijawab dengan aura hitam Ivan.

"Eh –Kak, kenapa hanya –hanya kami? Dari tadi Yao yang duduk paling depan juga menyontek tuh, tapi tak diajak jadi bawahan." Eduard yang masih cukup berani mulai berdispensasi.

Yao yang mendengar namanya disebut mendadak terkejut mengetahui namanya disebut-sebut. _Jangan bawa-bawa aku, dong, aru, _batinnya cemas.

"Oh, kalau dia sih tidak masalah. Aku malah ingin mengajaknya bersatu denganku, da!"

"HA –TSHIH!" Yao yang mendengarnya dengan jelas mendadak tersedak udara kosong dan bersin keras-keras. Seluruh kelas mentertawakannya, kecuali si pengawas berkumis tipis yang telah kembali dari toilet, Madam Jeanne yang tengah membaca alkitab (sambil lirik-lirik murid yang curi-curi jawaban) –dan Ivan.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, da? Aku serius mengajaknya bersatu nih! Eh, Yao, kau mau 'kan bersatu denganku?" katanya manis –sekaligus lantang. Seluruh kelas terdiam (terlalu takut untuk tertawa dan bersorak), bahkan teman-teman seangkatannya juga. Wajah Yao memerah padam. Kali ini, para pengawas tidak berani menegur –mengingat ayah Ivan adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran.

Sementara itu, Gilbert yang ada di kelas lain ternyata menggunakan kesempatannya dengan baik. Sementara pengawasnya dikirim ke ruang UKS akibat keracunan gado-gado (yang memang telah disiapkan) ia segera meluncur ke kantin terdekat, meminjam (baca : mencuri) ponsel penjaga warung yang kebetulan menganggur dan menghubungi konco-konconya.

Ponsel Roderich bergetar. Vash yang mengetahuinya melirik tajam ke arah Roderich.

"Kumohon, jangan bilang-bilang," bisik Roderich, "Aku tidak menyontek. Sungguh. Lihat saja nih." Vash mengangguk, lalu membaca SMS itu bersama Roderich.

_Roddy, no. 15-35 dong! Aku pake hp penjaga kantin nih, cepaaat! _Itulah bunyi SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Gilbert. Vash tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Roderich menghela napas, kemudian membalasnya dengan malas.

_Semuanya A. Pengawasku galak nih! Awas kalau berani SMS lagi!_

"JIAAHH..." Gilbert hampir membanting ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat ide.

_Hei, tolong dong! Kau suka anak bernama Vash itu, kan? Nanti kubantu deh! Tapi kau tolong aku dulu no. 15-35..._

"Hhmm..." gumam Roderich pelan. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Vash yang sangat tidak percaya akan hal ini. Siswa berambut pirang itu segera kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soalnya –meski ia mulai memikirkan perasaannya sendiri kepada Roderich.

_Temui aku di toilet lantai empat –akan kubuat salinan jawabanku. _Setelah itu, Roderich menyalin jawaban yang diminta Gilbert di selembar uang sakunya dengan cepat dan meminta izin ke toilet.

OK, mari kembali ke Alfred yang tengah was-was. Beberapa soal memang telah ia kerjakan, tetapi sisanya dikosongkan. Mendadak, 'nona' pengawas memberitahukan sisa waktu untuk mengerjakan soal.

"Tiga puluh lima menit lagi."

"HUOOH!" jerit Alfred, karena ketika ia mengecek lembar jawabannya, baru tiga dari empat puluh soal pilihan ganda yang telah ia kerjakan! Mendadak ia menghitung secara kilat. Lembar jawaban ia hitamkan secepat mungkin (bukan seakurat dan sebenar mungkin). Tanpa ia sadari, Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Soalnya susah, ya?" bisiknya pelan.

"Sangat," jawab Alfred dengan senyum dipaksakan. Dalam hati ia senang karena ternyata, Arthur sebenarnya baik. Tetapi ia tetap tak berani untuk bertanya padanya. Alfred lebih fokus kepada lembar jawaban malangnya (yang kini tak karuan bentuknya karena bekas hapusan yang tak bersih, coretan pensil yang tak bisa dihapus atau keluar dari kolom lingkarannya, dan juga keringat dingin yang mengucur deras meski temperatur ruangan adalah 16° C).

_Terima kasih Tuhan, sudah setengahnya terisi! _Alfred menjerit dalam hati sambil mencium lembar soalnya berkali-kali. Arthur hanya bisa bengong sendiri melihat kelakuan aneh adik kelasnya, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil membaca kembali lembar soalnya.

"Dua puluh menit lagi. Kamu, bocah pirang berkacamata, tidak perlu teriak seperti tadi," kata Madam Jeanne.

_ADUH! Masih ada dua puluh soal lagi... Dari tadi aku ngapain, sih? _Jerit Alfred dalam hati. Tentu saja, dari tadi dia tekun menghitung. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kini tengah duduk santai menikmati hidup (setelah susah payah bikin contekan rumus di rumah, atau mengerjakan soal tadi dengan jawaban dari sukarelawan), Alfred memilih untuk mencoba jujur (kali ini).

Tapi kalau sudah begini, tidak ada jalan lain selain –menyontek.

_Tapi kalau aku menyontek, nilai ini palsu! Masa' seorang pahlawan mencuri jawaban dari orang lain, sih? _Pikir Alfred, sementara ajakan untuk mencari jawaban dengan cara seperti itu semakin menguasai otaknya yang sudah panas. Bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya demi konflik dalam kepalanya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan.

_Oh Tuhan,_ batinnya sambil menyilangkan jari-jari tangannya ibarat berdoa di gereja, _ampunilah aku, hari ini aku berniat menyontek. Aku janji, berikutnya tidak akan lagi (kecuali bila terpaksa seperti ini)._

"Vash," bisiknya ke siswa yang duduk satu bangku depannya namun berbeda satu deret, "Vash..."

Sayangnya, tumpuan harapannya tidak bergeming. Ia terus mengerjakan sisa soal-soalnya tanpa menghiraukan Alfred. Sudah cukup pikirannya sempat dibuyarkan oleh Roderich –jangan sampai Alfred mengacaukan otaknya kembali!

"Vash –"

"Nomor dua puluh tujuh B."

Bukan, bukan Vash yang menjawabnya.

Melainkan Arthur. Kini ia tengah memerhatikan soal-soal Alfred dengan seksama dan membandingkannya dengan jawaban di lembar jawaban Alfred.

"Serius, Kak?" bisik Alfred tak percaya. Arthur mengangguk pelan.

"Terus nomor tiga belas itu sebenarnya A," bisik Arthur lagi, "Nomor tiga sampai delapan belas kamu salah semua. Kamu nggak belajar, ya?"

"Eh... Belajar kok, tapi nggak ada yang masuk..."

"Pantas saja. Lagian LJK-mu sudah sekarat, nih, kenapa nggak minta LJK baru?" tanya Arthur perhatian. Alfred hanya diam saja, masih tak percaya dengan keberadaan kakak kelas sebaik ini. Arthur melangkah pergi dari bangkunya, menghampiri meja pengawas, dan kembali lagi dengan selembar LJK baru.

"Kak..."

"Untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku membantumu," bisik Arthur dengan senyum simpul, kemudian mulai mengisi LJK itu dengan identitas Alfred –dan jawaban yang benar menurutnya.

"Kak, jangan –bagaimana dengan soal fisikamu?" tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Aku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Melihatmu kesusahan begitu, aku jadi ingin membantu –meski dengan cara yang tidak benar, sih," bisik Arthur sambil terus menghitamkan. Alfred hanya bisa menatap seniornya yang bermata hijau itu dengan rasa kagum. Tak lama kemudian, Arthur menyerahkan lembar baru itu kepada Alfred sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ini," bisiknya, "Rahasiakan ini. Lain kali belajar yang serius, ya. Kalau kamu mau, aku akan membantumu belajar."

"Iya," hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Alfred. Kemudian, bel tanda ujian selesai berbunyi dan dua pengawas sadis itu mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan soal. Tetapi, Alfred tidak peduli.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah Arthur. Pahlawan segala pahlawan untuknya, yang telah membangkitkan lagi semangatnya untuk belajar lebih giat. Ya, Alfred bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk belajar lebih giat dan menjadi lebih cerdas dari yang sekarang.

Agar suatu saat nanti, dialah yang menjadi pahlawan bagi Arthur.

End of Ulangan Tengah Semester

A/N

Jayus? Mengecewakan? Penuh ke-OOC-an? Maafkan saya #bungkuk90° (.) Nggak saya sangka, membuat fic humor itu rada susah! Mohon review-nya, agar saya tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi...

-kanasvetlana-


End file.
